Wolf's Mark
by Drachesoul
Summary: A Red Beauty one-shot inspired by the episode "Lacey". Cute, and fluffy story revolving around Ruby, Lacey, and missing clothes.


"Damn it Ruby, where are my clothes?" Lacey whispered under her breath, kneeling down before crawling underneath her girlfriend's bed for the garments she wore last night. She hadn't planned on coming back to Ruby's after their date, but one thing led to another and well...all she knew was that she had to get to work back in the library soon and her back was unnaturally sore.

"Lacey, is that you?" Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over to see her girlfriend's feet sticking out from under her bed, unintentionally giving Ruby a great view of her assets. "What are you doing under my bed?"

Lacey huffed, the puff of breath dispelling a large group of dust bunnies that had made their home underneath the bed. She sneezed, the jolt of which slammed her head against the box spring. "Ow!"

"Bless you," Ruby called from above her. Lacey could picture the lazy smile that was probably spreading across her face. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'd be better if I knew where my clothes were, Ruby," she replied, scooting out from her position underneath the bed. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea. I don't usually keep track of your clothes unless I'm trying to get you out of them," Ruby smirked.

Lacey returned the smirk and walked over to her girlfriend, "I have to say you did get them off of me in record time." She kissed Ruby gently, pulling back all too soon, noticing how Ruby's eyes flashed gold for a brief second.

Watching as the gold in Ruby's eyes faded back to their normal greenish color, she was suddenly struck with a thought. "What day is it today, love?"

"Thirteenth, I think. Why?"

"Because the last full moon was more than three weeks ago. Ruby, do you think it's possible that your wolf may have made an appearance last night?"

Realization dawned on Ruby's face and she blushed, "Oh. Well then that would explain the marks."

Frowning, Lacey walked over to the mirror and took a look at herself. Jagged, inflamed claw marks stretched all the way down her back, ending about an inch above the small of her back. "Ruby!"

"I'm sorry, but you know how restless my wolf gets this close to the full moon. She can't help it!" Hopping out of bed, Ruby approached her girlfriend and ran a hand gently over the scratches.

Lacey winced, "I'll try to keep that in mind. Now, while you're up, do you mind helping me search the room for my clothes? I can't really go into work naked."

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did," Ruby drawled, winking salaciously at the shorter brunette and earning herself a heartfelt smack upside the head for her efforts.

"Search, now," Lacey reprimanded her lover, and Ruby held up her hands in surrender. Together they combed every single inch of the room, and after a few minutes of diligent searching they gave up.

"I don't know where the damned things could've gone," Lacey cursed, flopping down on the bed.

But Ruby kept looking, pawing through her drawers and even checking underneath the bed once more. She knew they had to be around here somewhere. Wait… "Lacey? I have an idea."

"What?" Leaning forward, Ruby kissed Lacey once again, breathing in her intoxicating scent and letting it flood her senses. "Great idea, but I don't see how this helps me."

"Shush, I'm concentrating." Standing stock still to focus her energy, she willed her inner wolf to step foot out of the cage she usually kept it in. Ruby's eyes flashed golden and her entire world opened up. She could hear and smell everything in their room. "I'm trying to find out where your clothes went."

The entire room smelled like both Lacey and herself, but she tried to separate the scents so that she could pinpoint which things smelled predominately of Lacey. Ruby narrowed in on a spot just under their sheets and she pulled them back, cheering. "Found them!"

Lacey grabbed her clothes, sighing as she held them up. "And so did your wolf, apparently." Her clothes were completely ripped, shreds of fabric that not even a master tailor could restore.

Ruby chuckled in embarrassment, "My bad."

"Well now what am I going to do?"

"You can always borrow some of my things," Ruby offered, gesturing to her closet.

"You just want to see me in those ridiculously skimpy outfits of yours!" Lacey accused.

"Hey, you get clothes so you can go to work, and I get to admire my girlfriend as she walks down the street wearing said clothes. It's a win-win."

Growling under her breath, Lacey began rummaging in Ruby's closet for the least revealing ensemble she could find. "Is this seriously the least skimpy thing you own?" she said, pulling a tight blue dress from its hangar and showing it to Ruby.

"Yep," Ruby grinned proudly.

XXX

It was nearly ten in the morning when Ruby and Lacey finally made their way downstairs. "I'll get breakfast started, babe," Ruby said, walking around behind the counter to start cooking. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Would it be too much to ask for scrambled eggs and bacon? Oh, and a glass of iced tea."

"Not at all. One amazing morning-after breakfast for my girl coming right up!" As Lacey turned away from her girlfriend to walk to her usual booth, Ruby couldn't help but notice that the marks she had made on Lacey's back the night before weren't completely covered by the dress. She shivered, the thought of her girlfriend having to walk around with proof of their activities on display for the whole of Storybrooke delighting her wolf beyond belief.

Granny shuffled into the dining area, attracted by the smell of the bacon sizzling in the pan. "Ruby, get me some of that stuff too!" She called to her granddaughter.

"On it, Granny!" came the cheerful response.

Granny adjusted her glasses and walked over to the front door to flip the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. AS she passed Lacey, she couldn't help but ask, "What the hell happened to you? You raid the back of Ruby's closet?"

"Something like that."


End file.
